Black Hearted Lovers
by Falconpawnch7
Summary: Lien-Da and Finitevus, a match made in heaven? Please excuse any spelling errors in the names and note that I like calling him Kragorok better than Kragok cause it sounds more coherent.
1. Chapter 1: Lien-Da's Transformation

There is only one asylum on Mobius, Hawkshire's home for the Criminally and Mentally insane. There are 100 guards, 7 foot thick concrete walls, Guard Towers, padded cells, and one inmate. She is Lien-Da and today is her sons 18th birthday. She waits for him to arrive, for today she promised to tell him the story of how she met his father, Dr. Finevitus. The guard outside her room taps the glass on the doors twice, visitor. The door opens and she rushes forward to embrace her son, Rutan. "My little man. One day soon you will find love and experience the Soultouch. Then you'll become the grandest Grandmaster." She told him running her fingers over his head. "Until then be sly and silent like the serpent and listen to your mothers tail of romance."

It was a normal day for Lien-Da, the grunts scrambled every time she came near, the daily report came over her robotic Dreadlock, and a giant bulletin hung near her home. It was a triumph for Lien-Da, but it drove her brother Kragorok insane. It read in black print, "WANTED for treason, JULIE-SU" and had a picture of her half-sister on it, which Lien-Da had thrown many sharp objects at. Lien-Da smiled as she began her rounds, swinging her whip like a jump rope. Along the way she took note of some poor souls in the infirmary screaming out, "HE'S NOT AN ECHIDNA, HE'S A MONSTER!" She stopped and smiled as she watched them squirm and shriek until the intercom sounded, "Kommissar Lien-Da to Grandmasters office, Now." As the message ended Lien-Da cursed her brother for ruining her fun, and headed into the military building. She took the path to her brothers office, a cold sneer on her face. As soon as she entered she was greeted by a Navy Blue Echidna with Pink hair and a black uniform with strings hangin down from the midriff cut the sleeves and the hem of the pants. The worst thing was the woman was staring at her, something Lien-Da hated, "You better get back in line before I show you where it is!" She shouted. She raised her hand but it was grabbed by her Brother, "That is enough Lien-Da. I will not have you harming my love, especially since she is carrying the heir to the role of Grandmaster!" Kragorok Held the Navy girl close to him, as she giggled and said, "Not just Grandmaster, the next Dmitri! My name is Destra-Kun by the way." Lien-Da glared at both of them and thought to herself, "NO! I was the first born Twin, my child is the rightful heir to the Grandmaster role! But… no one would ever love me. I am way to violent to everyone. Maybe I should just give up." As these thoughts ran through her mind her gaze remained as cold as ever, perhaps colder. Kragorok cleared his throat and spoke, "Lien-Da, we have received word that our scientists have created something that will hopefully take the Chaotix down a notch. I want you to go and give it a look over." She nodded and left, heading towards the science compound, lashing out at all in her path. At the entrance of the compound she saw someone eating something tasty. She considered going up and taking the treat until something hit her. "If I want love, why don't I just take it?" She thought. She turned around and ran back to her compound. Once there she locked the door and closed all the windows and shades. She went to her room and looked at her self in the full length mirror. Slightly Curley Red Hair, a diplomats dress, sophisticated shoes, white leggings, a golden necklace, and a hair bow. She was appalled by the sight and tore her cloths off. Sitting there in her under where Lien-Da rushed to her closet and examined it's contents. She took out a leather outfit and a pair of boots with a heart shaped gem on the toe. She took a pair of scissors and cut the outfit in two, cutting the shirt a bare midriff and make a tear pattern at the hem of the pants. She then slipped into the tight outfit and felt it hug her body. She slowly lipped the boots on, then found a belt to match them. It accented her curves which she found deliciously pleasing. She found a spiked collar and slipped it on. The final part of her transformation was to straighten her hair, setting it flat and hanging in her face. As she looked at herself in the mirror a wicked smile came over her face, and she felt her curves, "Meow… look out boys, kitty wants to play." She laughed wickedly and cracked her whip. As she walked outside she found people were staring at her, not in fear, but in adoration. Some wolf whistles were sounded and boys turned to men as she made her way towards the science compound. All along the way she had several fantasies of what she was going to do once she found the man she wanted. These were all suppressed when the Head Scientist Cobar spoke, "Kommissar? What in Aurora's name have you done to yourself?: She quickly glanced him over, to old. She cleared her throat and responded, in a voice as seductive as a succubus, "I have done nothing but to show my true colors. Don't they look good?" Cobar shook the thoughts from his head and said, "Right… Now as to why you are here, Doctor Zachary and Dr. Mortis have developed a gun that fires modified Dampening crystals, the weapon itself is ready for mass production and awaits your approval." Lien-Da eyed the Doctors responsible for the new weapon. Zachary was a little older than her and was looking her over, something she would have to get used to, and licking his lips. She dubbed him to creepy and looked at Mortis, a younger doctor that was very afraid of her, and with good reason. However his entire lower body was mechanical. Automatic no, so she simply said, "Do It." And began to leave. On her way to the door she noticed a glint of gold on the ground and saw what appeared to be a gold ring, the currency of the city of Echidnopolis. She bent over to pick it up and take it to the smelter when she felt something poking her ass. Then she heard someone say, "My what a magnificent specimen." And the poke got harder. Instant Fury came as she turned to face the one responsible and yell, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The Red Echidna simply stood there, a smug grin on his face, "You were about to take my project to be smelted, and I can't have that." She took him in, he wore small round rimmed glasses and a strange white coat. What she thought was red was a deep Maroon, making him look more brown than red. The smug grin remained on his face, with two metal stripes on the sides of his muzzle. On his upper arm he wore a white snake arm band that coiled around it like a real snake, and she swore it blinked at her. Around his wrist and Ankles he wore holders that housed rings similar to the one she had picked up. But the thing that got her most was that he smart talked her with no fear in his voice, eyes or body language. "Who are you?" is what she said, "I like you" is what she thought. The echidna made an exaggerated bow and said, "I am Doctor Finivitus of the House of Vazquez. I am the head of the Warp Ring production division of the Dark Legion science department. My Card." He handed her a card with his name and picture then said, "I'm good for anything you want, Bombs, Detonators and, " He leaned in close to Lien-Da's ear hole, "Sexual Favors." Lien-Da blushed as he pulled back from her head, "I'll… keep that in mind." She said a wicked smile grew on her face. He returned the smile and taking the ring left. She walked outside and returned to her home. She closed the door and fell back onto her bed, "I think I found my Soul mate!" She said. Maybe she would find love after all.


	2. Chapter 2: The Act of Love

**WARNING!** This story contains Nudity, Sexual Activities, and Raw Meat being devoured by an insane woman. If you don't like any of these things leave now. If you enjoy Raw Meat and find my depiction of it gross and erroneous… then I'm sorry but I don't really care. Also if you hate Lien-Da, why are you here?

Lien-Da took a breath and set her hand on her stomach. "Let's take a break for lunch son. I haven't eaten since Thursday." Rutan nodded and went to the door. He knocked thrice and two trays of food were sent in, one covered in raw meat. "Wonderful!" Lien-Da said taking the raw food and tearing into it, the juices dripping out of her mouth. Rutan ate silently as his mother devoured the bleeding steaks; occasionally she would mutter something like, "So fresh…" and lick her fingers of the bloody juice. At last she finished, and let out a satisfied sigh. "Ahhh… I haven't had food this good since that night. It happened a month after I met Dr. Finitevus, my brother's wife and child had vanished leaving him without an heir…"

"Any word from the search party yet Kommisar?" Kragorok asked with his head hung low. Lien-Da smiled to herself and said, "Not a word Grandmaster. I'm afraid we must assume the worst." She laughed in her head, "Finally I have a chance for my descendent to take the Grandmaster title! I just need an heir, and to make sure it happens fast." Kragorok stood and walked towards the door. "I'll be in my quarters if you need me. While I'm gone preform as if I was here." He left her alone and she chuckled. "As you command Brother." She exited and headed towards the Science Center.

Doctor Finitevus lab was a strange place, filled with odd contraptions, most of them based on rings. It wasn't even a proper lab, it was the basement boiler room. She found him with a pair of magnification goggles on, working on his warp ring. "Now if only I had a small power source that could generate enough power to run the device." Lien-Da snuck up behind him and locked her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear hole, "Have you tried a battery?" He smiled and shook his head, "You're cute. But have you ever tried my battery?" She laughed, "That was terrible! But enough banter, I have a strong urge right now. Shall we adjourn to my compound for the night?" He smiled and nodded, "I'll just grab us some dinner first. I'll meet you in ten minutes."

They were lying on her bed, in only their underwear, eating raw meat that he had "borrowed" from the mess hall. Lien-Da was loving it, he fed her bits of bloody steak and she became more and more energetic. After the meal she gave him a sly kinky smile and unclipped her bra, allowing her breasts to become exposed to the open air. She played with them a bit before removing the bra completely. She then turned and slipped out of her panties, letting her rear brush against his crotch. She turned back around and leaned on him, her breasts pressed up against his chest. "I want you Finitevus, and I always get what I want." She pulled him underneath her and began to kiss him, her tongue going into his throat and his into hers. She moaned as he squeezed her breasts, and touched the sensitive areas of her body. At last the intercourse began. It lasted for an hour, neither one wanting to stop even after they had climaxed. At last they each collapsed and fell asleep.

The next morning Lien-Da awoke to find that Finitevus had gone, folded her clothes and set them on the dresser, along with his White Snake Arm Band. A note was resting on top of it all. "Dear Lien, I had a good time last night. We should do it again whenever we can. I went back to the science center to avoid suspicion. I left my arm band behind because I wanted you to have it. Think of it as an engagement ring. Now when a child is born he or she will be eligible for Grandmastership and be head of the science center. I'll be going on a mission today, and on that mission I'll be making sure that I'm the only scientist left alive. Love- Finitevus." She went over and put the arm band on. It slowly coiled until it fit her perfectly. She smiled and decided to take a personal day to prepare for Finitevus's return.

"Little did I know the mission would go horribly wrong." Lien-Da said as she picked meat from her teeth. "The Guardian bombarded them with Chaos radiation, unknowingly. When it was over Finitevus was horribly burned and put into the medical bay. I was put under house arrest because I had approved the weapon that triggered the explosion. While at the hospital though, Finitevus changed. His fur became white, his sclera black, his hands and feet were permanently burned, he gained a black double crescent on his chest. But the strangest thing came from the addition that Ix gave him. A shard of the Dark Chaos Gem was embedded into his forehead, giving him enhanced control over the Dark Chaos powers granted by Dmitri." She decided to demonstrate. "All Legionarries have one basic power they can activate by pressing their mark." She undid her shirt and pointed at a strange black symbol under her chest. "Everyone's is different, mine is the Old Mobian characters for Lien-Da arranged in a circle. But when I press it." She pressed it and was immediately engulfed in a shroud of black energy that resembled a cloud. She flew around the room before landing. "That is Dark Cloud. Not only does it allow us to fly, but also to meld into shadows. That's why my room is so bright. But anyways, after he recovered he escaped the ward and finished his warp ring…"

*FWASH!* Lien-Da jumped back, "What the?!" She started before Finitevus stepped through the ring. "It's me Lien. You didn't think that I'd miss our date because of some minor injuries did you?" He said removing his ring holders. She stared at him, "What happened to you?" she said removing her shirt. He chuckled, "I evolved. I am now beyond the realm of any of the legion members. I fully understand the Dark Chaos that the Great Dmitri left for us. I am stronger than even our most powerful exo-suits, I am so much more! And you, once I finish here tonight, you will be so much more as well." He pulled her into a passionate kiss, tearing off her underwear and pulling her onto the bed. He began rubbing her all over, teasing her, licking her breasts, going all out. And then the climax.

Lien-Da stopped. "And then the war got serious. Corro-Si cut me on the forehead, and her Chaos mixed with the Dark Chaos and broke my mind. I don't mind that though. I have so much more fun this way. I was disappointed when I was frozen, I couldn't have any fun that way. Then I came out and had fun again! I got to play with the silly little Acorn man, and he was all so fun to beat." Rutan backed up a bit. She was having an episode. "But then the blue boy came and put me in here! The guards aren't any fun! They don't scream enough-! SHE'S HERE! I KNOW SHE IS!" She ran at the door and started pulling at the bars. "LET ME OUT! I WILL KILL HER!" An electric shock ran through the bars and knocked her out. Rutan stood and walked over to her. He kissed her forehead and left. "I'll be back later mother, and I won't be alone." He exited and headed through the gate. "Hello Auntie." He said innocently to the tall shrouded woman. She spoke in a quiet voice, "I assume the guard is low now?" Rutan nodded and said out loud "Yep, I made sure to listen to all of it." The woman chuckled and spoke, "Grandmaster Kragorok will be so pleased with us. Come, let us go Rutan. We have much to gather." Rutan smiled sinisterly and followed, "Yes, much to do about mother."


End file.
